Christmas at the akatsukis
by CosenAngel
Summary: A christmas story. Sakura is at the akatsukis, and it will soon be christmas, What will she do?[DeiSaku]
1. Hairspray and Jingle bells

**A/N: my other long one... last thing i will update for a while. Sorry for gramar and spelling problems.  
I'm so tierd and I still dont own Naruto -:sobs:-**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas at the akatsukis**

Chapter 1

"why am I still here?" the pink haired girl asked while walking out of the grocery shop.

A black haired man took tree of the paper bags and started walking to the hideout.

"Itachi! Answer me!" she demanded, following him. "It's been three months now."

"…" he was as silence as ever.

"Itachi stop ignoring me," she said opening the door till the hideout.

"We're back," she shouted to the rest of the gang.

A blond boy, he looked like a girl, came out of the kitchen "Sakura-chan, did you buy something to me, un?"

"Yes Deidara-kun, here you go" Sakura handed a hairspray to Deidara.

Sakura and Itachi walked in to the kitchen and put the bags down, after she had put every thing were it should be she went in to the living room.

"You know it's only two days till christmas eve?!" Sakura looked around in the room; it didn't show that it soon was christmas. Not one thing in whole the house said it was Christmas, except the food Sakura and Itachi had bought earlier that day.

"Well, Pinkie this group doesn't celebrate Christmas any more" the blue shark-boy ((known as Kisame)) told her.

"Why not?" Sakura asked Kisame, looking like the world is going to its end.

"Because… we don't" a cold voice answer instead of Kisame, she turned around just to see Itachi look at her. She just stared at him.

"But I'm here now and … it's Christmas in two days! Please Itachi, it will be so fun. I promise" all the akatsukis looked at Itachi and waited for an answer.

"Do what you want" he said and walked to his room.

"YES!!!!!" Sakura shouted. "I need to buy more things then" she started to walk out of the living room

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Deidara-kun?"

"Can I help you whit this, un?" he looked just like a five year old girl who wanted candy.

"Yes of course" she said smiling. Deidara got up and followed Sakura out of the room.

"This is gonna be fun" Kisame said to Sasori when Sakura and Deidara was walking out of the front door.

Sasori just looked at Kisame

"Why would it?" he asked

"We are going to have a real christmas for once, and not just sitting here doing nothing"

"Maybe you are right," Sasori answered looking out the window.

* * *

'Christmas… what's the point' Itachi taught 'and why did I let her do this'  
'Because you're getting a hotspot for the blossom'  
'Wtf? Who the hell are you?'  
'The inner you of course'  
'Okay inner me… get the hell out of here'  
'…okay, but you're getting soft'  
'LEAVE' Itachi shouted to his inner self

* * *

Deidara and Sakura walked to one of the small shops in the town.

She was singing on jingle bells and he was listening on the kunoichi.

"You have a nice voice, un," Deidara said to her, she blushed.

"Thank you Deidara-kun" she said, "we needs glitter and things to put in the tree" she added looking around in the shop.

"Sakura-chaan, un" he said reminding her so much of Naruto, she really missed them.

"Yes Deidara-kun" she smiled.

"Look what I found, un. A lot of glitter, un" he sounded excited

"Yeah… there's pink, red, purple, silver, white and gold" she looked at the glitter "pick one"

Deidara taught for a while and then he picked the pink that looked like Sakuras hair.

"Reminds me of you, un," he said smiling at her, she blushed again.

"Okay.. I'll take this one" she took one of silver.

"What more do we need Sakura-chan, un?"

"Well, yes… something for the top and a few bells and other stuff. Look around if you find something you like, we'll take it" she smiled at the boy who reminded her of Naruto so much it almost killed her. She really missed her friends back in Konoha, she wished she had been home to have the Christmas dinner they had every year. However, this year she was going to make her new friends have a really nice Christmas, even if she missed home. She had planed almost all of it, things like food, what to wear, things for the tree… 'Right I'll get to fix a tree till tomorrow so we can dress it' she taught. Maybe it wasn't going to be her ordinary christmas eve but she will make the best out of it.

"Sakura-chan, what about this, un?" her taught was interrupted by Deidaras question. She looked at the things he had chosen, there were a few silver bells and some silver balls and he had even managed to find some soft pink too.

"Its grate" she smiled at him. "I like that star, for the top. What do you think?" she pointed at a silver star, it was a simple star but the most beautiful in the whole shop.

"That we'll take, un" Deidara said as he took it down from the shelf it was standing on.

After they had paid they started to walk home, Sakura was still humming on jingle bells when she stopped.

"What's the matter, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing I just saw the perfect Christmas tree" she gave her bags to Deidara, and walked in to the forest. She loaded some chakra in her hands and pushed it in to the tree that fell down.

"…un" was all Deidara said, he didn't know that she was so strong.

"Deidara-kun, could you help me with the tree, please." She asked him.

"Shore, un" he gave her the bags and went to pick the tree up.

"Thank you" she smiled. Deidara dragged the tree back to the hideout and Sakura carried the bags in to the living room, where Sasori, Kisame and Itachi were sitting.

"We're home" she smiled at them

"Where's the Deidara?" Kisame asked her.

"Right here Salmon-chan, un" Deidara said walking in to the room.

"Tomorrow we'll get the tree in and dress it, we bought silver and pink stuff, we're getting a silver and pink christmas tree" Sakura said happily. "but now I'm going to take a shower then hit the bed" she yawned walking away.

"This is going to be interesting, un" Deidara said. Then he started to sing on jingle bells. Itachi threw a kunai at Deidara but he dodged it, still singing he also went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: -:tierd:- well please review, and tell me what cuple you like, ItaSaku or DeiSaku.  
Chapter two will be up soon -:smiles:- now I'm going to sleep**


	2. Missions and manipulating

**A****/N: here it is! Chapter two. I'm home and sick … again. How troublesome. Now my dearest kaka-chan will tell you some thing really important;**

**Kakashi: I think Sakura should be with me.**

**Deidara & Itachi: I'll kill you!!!**

**Me: wrong thing kaka-chan…**

**Sakura: -:watches the three men fight:- what were he supposed to say?**

**Me: that I own nothing and that I'm hungry**

**Sakura: oh…**

**Me: Isn't it cute? They are fighting over you**

**Sakura: I know… but I have to go, -:whispers:- I have a date with Genma**

**Me GO FOR IT GIRL -:watches Sakura walk out to Genma:-**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – missions and manipulating**_.

Sakura ran down the stairs, every Akatsuki-member that was up herd and saw her almost fly down the stairs. She almost crashed right into the wall, but she turned right before it, and went flying into the kitchen. She never stopped to surprise them. And in the kitchen she crashed in the back of Itachi, they both fell down Sakura sat on top of Itachi, who looked slightly confused and really tired.

"He he, sorry" she smiled, anime style and turned her head to the others "morning" she looked at them; there was Kisame, Sasori and Itachi, of course. Sasori smiled at her and Kisame nodded.

"But where's Deidara-kun?"

"Mission" Itachi grunted from beneath her. She sweat dropped and got of him.

"But he promised me we should get this place ready for tomorrow" she looked at Itachi with her jade-coloured eyes. She looked like she was on the way to start crying.

"…" Itachi just looked at her. It was silent for a few seconds, Kisame and Sasori was too interested in what was going to happen between Itachi and Sakura, to eat.

"I know" she light up. They all looked at her "instead of Deidara helping me, you will" she continued smiling. Silence again.

"..No.." said Itachi coldly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." He stared to walk out of the room.

"Of course not, what an Uchiha-kid you are" Sasori and Kisame knew better than to try to manipulate the Uchiha. Itachi turned around.

"What was that, my dear kunoichi?"

"You act just like Sasuke, that is. You really are brothers" she smiled inwardly, she was a woman, she knew how to manipulate men, Anko had learnt her that.

"... no. I refuse," he said 'that kinda destroyed Ankos theory about men' Sakura thought.

"No dinner for you then, but you will help me right?" she had turned to the other ones now.

"o-of course" Kisame said while Sasori nodded.

"Grate, then Uchiha, I want you out of here." She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

The raven-haired man walked out of the room cursing her silently. She turned to the both men at the table and smiled.

"I'm going to eat something and then we will get started" she smiled as she took some cereals and milk. When she was done, she smirked at Kisame and Sasori.

"Kisame, could you clean the corridor on the second floor?" she asked sweetly, still smirking.

"But why do I have to do that?" Sakura gave him a glare, worth the Uchiha. He just did as she said, half way up he herd her tell Sasori what he was going to do.

"Sasori-san, you will clean this floor, and Kisame will help you when he's done upstairs." The last part did she said high enough for Kisame to hear it. Kisame muttered and went all the way up.

"But what about you, Sakura-san" Sasori asked.

"I'm going to make the food, and when the cleaning is done we'll decorate this place" she started eating on an apple "by the way Sasori-san, what do yha' think about apple-pie?"

"That would be nice" Sasori smiled and walked out of the kitchen and started to clean the other rooms.

XxXxX

Itachi walked out of his room just to see Kisame clean the corridor, he tried hard not to laugh at the sight.

"So this is what she made you do." He smirked at Kisame, who only muttered something. Itachi walked down and saw Sasori and his puppets clean the living room. Even this looked funny. Itachi continued in to the kitchen were he saw Sakura run around and make food. She was so busy she didn't notice him until she walked right in to him. She pushed him lightly away, but he didn't move.

"Move, please" she looked at him whit her jade-coloured eyes and her pink hair were in a messy bun, with some hair that had fell out.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because you are in my way" she smiled at him and then tried to push him away.

He did not move, neither answer in any way.

"If you want food that we can eat you better move" now it was starting to annoy her. **'Damn those Uchihas, why can't he just move'** inner Sakura screamed 'you're right, what's wrong whit him' Sakura answered her self **'and what's up whit that smirk, he is so much hotter with out it' **'yeah… wait he's hot?! Why cant you just shut up' **'because you think he's hot'**

While Sakura had a discussion with her self, Itachi also had a discussion with him self about almost the same thing. After Sakura managed to get 'inner Sakura' to shut up she poked Itachi in the ribs and he was lost in his thought so she walked past him to continue making the food.

Sakura started to make some pie, and then she asked the Uchiha

"why are you here, didn't I tell you to stay out of the kitchen?" the Uchiha, who still had not stopped arguing whit him self turned at this and just looked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hu...? It's not your kitchen now is it?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Today it is, now out so I can get this in to the oven and then I'll take a pause to help the boys decorate" she smiled and tried to push him out of the kitchen whit her eyes, she failed. Instead of getting out, he walked to the table and sat down. Sakura shock her head and continued whit the pie, under the sharingan-users intense glance.

After the pie was in the oven, she turned to look at Itachi. She smiled and went to look how Sasori and Kisame were doing.

She walked up to Kisame. "Wow Kisame, you can actually see the colour of the walls!" Sakura was shocked; she had always thought that there was a sort of dark blue-grey when they were midnight blue. Kisame muttered something at the kunoichi.

"Let's get some lunch" she smiled and the word lunch made Kisame happy.

XxXxX

A few hours later, the food was almost done and Sasori and Kisame were finished with the cleaning.

"Let's decorate!!" Sakura shouted, Itachi who was in his room reading almost fell of his bed when she shouted. "Itachi" Sakura wanted all of them to decorate. When he didn't answer she tried again "get the hell down here Uchiha! Or I tell everyone about that thing, you know" Itachi was now standing right in front of her, glaring. 'Thank you Anko, I knew he would fall for it' **'they all do'**

Kisame and Sasori were amused by the sight, the longhaired Uchiha glaring at the smiling kunoichi. This time she won.

"What?" Itachi said as coldly as ever.

"Don't you wanna help whit the decorating?" she asked sounding childish.

"Hn…" was all he said before Kisame interrupted.

"Well, then why don't we start?" he smiled his fishy-grin.

"Decoration time" Sakura shouted excited, she went to the jukebox **((A/N: yes, they have one of those. Really pretty to)) **and started the christmas-mix. Itachi would have killed her, right there and then, if Kisame hadn't held him back.  
Sakura started to dance around with the glitter, she had some of the pink glitter in her hair and she did actually put some on Itachi's head to. Kisame, who had a camera, took a picture of the smiling girl in front of Itachi, with pink glitter in his hair. Sasori was putting some glitter on the jukebox, which now was playing 'rocking around the christmas tree'. Kisame had taken the tree in and Sakura was now making Itachi put the lights in, he muttered something and she just glared at him. Kisame who did not want to do too much was taking many pictures.

"Oy, Sakura! Look here, Sasori. You to Itachi" Sakura smiled and so did Sasori but Itachi was indifferent.

"Please Itachi, act like you think this is fun" Sakura said throwing a Christmas ball at him. He caught it and threw it back, but Sakura moved and it hit Kisame in the head.

"What the hell Itachi!" he shouted. Sakura started to laugh and continued dressing the tree. The star was last; Sakura was now jumping up and down to get it on the top. All three Akatsuki-members were looking at her; it was a quite amusing thing to see.

"Some one help me," she said in a girlish way, Kisame just shook his head he was drunk now and Itachi just smirked, he liked watching her jumping up and down. Sasori walked up to her and lifted her. "eckkk…" she made a weird sound and then she put the star on top. "Thank you Sasori-san. Can you let me down now? This is scary" Sasori started to laugh at that statement but he let her down only to get a hug.

"Now the tree is dressed." He said, not knowing what to do.

"Yea, and its beautiful" she smiled looking at the tree that was shining in pink and silver. "Hey boys can't you stand next to it. I would like to have a picture of you" she turned to them and Kisame nodded, Sasori smiled and Itachi gave her an "hn…" before standing next to the tree. 'Well, this is different, but kind of cute' Sakura yawned. She fell down in the couch and yawned one more time before mumbling "this was fun, I might even enjoy spending christmas here" and then she fell a sleep.

XxXxX

They watched her fall asleep Sasori chuckled at the sight he could not wait for Deidara to come home and se this. "That kunoichi really makes this place different," Kisame said drinking more sake.

"Yes, she does. I never thought we would see Itachi in pink glitter," Sasori said laughing. Itachi shoot him a death glare.

"She makes this place more… what's the word… enjoyable, right Itachi?" Kisame continued.

"Hn…" Itachi took his leave. 'Kisame is right; this feels more like a home when she is here'

**

* * *

A/N****: So what do ya think? Just so you know, I'm still hungry and Kakashi, Itachi and Deidara is still fighting and Sakuras date went well -:wink wink:-  
(And yes I was listening to christmas songs while wrigting this)**

**Hugs and reviews woul be nice **

**Su - tha pink bunny**


	3. Gift shopping and snowballs

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter!!!! I found a christmas cd!! So happy!! ****-jumps around dancing to christmas songs-**

**Finally I'm updating this… I'm so happy to get that out of my life for now… well next chapter will be done as soon as possible!**

**IMPORTANT!!!****  
I'm making a ItaSaku play list so I'm in need of songs, please tell me if you know any that fit that couple, everyone who gives me a song will be mentioned and when the play list is done I'll tell you.**

**Here it is!! The oh so famous disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Deidara or any thing from the anime/manga Naruto. Only the plot is mine… oh... I just found out, this story is just a feel-good story, no plot. O.o I'm creepy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Gift shopping and snowballs. 

Later that night a blond person walked in to the living room, seeing three persons there. He saw Kisame, who probably had past out of to much sake and Sasori was there to but he was not a sleep and at last there was a beautiful pink haired kunoichi. He smiled at the sight she was asleep in the couch and she had glitter in her hair.

"Welcome home Deidara" Sasori said quietly as his partner jumped at the sudden sound.

"Sasori-dana! Don't do that, un" Deidara glared at Sasori

"I see you already have decorated the house, un" Sasori nodded. "b-but I wanted to join, un!!" Deidara cried.

"Shut up, you're going to wake them up!" Sasori glared at his blonde partner "If it makes you any happy, Sakura wanted you to be here" Sasori walked out of the room.

"So you wanted me to be here?" Deidara asked the sleeping girl "Arigato" he kissed her forehead and smiled. "Sweet dreams my sweet cherry blossom" he walked out of the living room and left the knocked out Kisame and a sleeping Sakura.

O.O-----------------------XMAS-----------------------O.O

Next morning Sakura woke up to the small of…

"Pancakes" She shouted jumped of the couch where she had been sleeping, stepping on Kisame who grunted. "Sorry Kisame… but PANCAKES!!!" she ran out to the kitchen to find Sasori standing over the stove making pancakes.

"Morning blossom, un" a voice said from the table, Sakura turned only to see the blond Akatsuki member sitting there.

"Deidara-kun!!" she shouted and sat down next to him. "So how did the mission go?"

"It went well, un" he smiled at her. Sasori placed a plate in front of her.

"Pancakes" she started to shove them in her mouth. 'So cute, un' Deidara thought.

"How old are you?" Kisame grunted when he walked in, sitting down at the table.

"Sixteen" Sakura said mouth filled with pancakes.

"You don't act like that" Kisame said glaring at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Well dhu..." Sakura swallowed "It's christmas! Don't be so grumpy only 'cause you have a hangover" She continued eating. Deidara smirked at the commentary.

"So what's up today?" she asked them as Itachi entered the kitchen.

"Me and Kisame has a mission, Sasori-leader wants to speak with you"

"What about me, un?" Deidara asked.

"Watch the kunoichi" Itachi answered coldly "come on Kisame" the two males left the room, kismet grunting something about sake and hangovers.

"I'll take my leave now too, see you to night"

"So what are we going to do? I mean we are done decorating, the food is made and the gifts are … I don't have any gifts" Sakura said, shouting the last part.

"You don't need to get any for us, we never do it, un" Deidara explained to her.

"I want to by some thing for you" she glared at him swallowing the last piece of pancake. "I'll get some clean clothes on and then we'll go shopping"

"What about money, un?" He asked her

"I found Kisame's wallet a few days ago" she left Deidara in a few minutes only to reappear in clean clothes. He couldn't help him self to stare at her. She wore a tight red polo and black pants to that, both making her figure show from the best side.

"Let's go" she sounded like a kid, no one would ever guess she was a sixteen year old shinobi.

"Okay, un" he smiled handing over an Akatsuki-robe to the girl. They left the house and walked for a bit till they reached the town. It was a pleasant walk, Sakura was talking about random stuff and it was snowing.

Sakura found a cut little shop that she jumped in to. There she found gifts to two of the akatsukis, Kisame and Sasori.

"Deidara-kun? Do you think Sasori would like this one?" she asked him showing a painting of a really beautiful garden, bathing in moon light.

"Hai, I guess he would. He likes things that are forever, un" He smiled at the girl who listened closely.

"Good, and Kisame is getting a bottle of christmas-sake." Deidara started to laugh at that, he was longing to see Kisame's expression when he got a bottle of sake for Christmas. Sakura paid for the things and they walked over to the next shop.

Deidara watched the young girl jump around in the store, talking to people, wishing them a merry christmas. 'so cute, un!' he thought smiling to him self.

"I found it!" she shouted, waking Deidara up from his thinking.

"What, un?" he asked her.

"My gift to you" she smirked and went to pay for it. She came back with a plastic bag and when he tried to look at it she only smirked again.

"It's all ready wrapped up so no peeking" she winked at him, jumping out of the store singing on 'Santa Claus is coming to town'

"Let's go in there" she pointed to a book store "maybe I'll find something to Itachi" they walked in to the store, Deidara carrying the bags. She walked around for a while, Deidara was just watching her. When she was done she had bought a photo ram and a book called 'Criminal minds – or how to kill without anyone knowing it was you'

"Now we have to get the pictures developed and then let's eat"

"Hai, Sakura-chan. I can't wait until I see the pictures, un!"

Soon enough they found a café, sitting down they both ordered hot chocolate and cake. After finishing the cake and chocolate Deidara asked Sakura to wait there.

"I'll be right back, have to do something first, un"

"Can't I go and get the photos and then well meet there?" she asked him, he nodded and they went different ways.

O.O-----------------------XMAS-----------------------O.O

When they finally had arrived home and put the presents under the tree Sakura still was restless so she decided to force Deidara to make a snowman with her. As the gentle man he is he gladly followed her out. They started making a big snowball as the bottom and one hour later the snow ma was done.

"What d'ya think?" Sakura turned to the blond only to receive a snowball in the face. "Deidara!!" she shouted forgetting the '-kun', gathering some snow and made her own snowball. She threw it on him hitting him in the chest and the fight was on.  
No one would have guessed it was an s-class criminal and a jounin trained under the hokage; hell they would not even believe they were ninjas. Both were covered in snow, when Sakura decided to tackle Deidara, making them both fall on the ground. They were rolling around a few moments before they ended up with Deidara sitting over Sakura holding her hands over her head.  
Sakura started to laugh, so did Deidara one thing in his mind 'I want to kiss her' and he did. Sakura was shocked but she liked it, not caring he was a criminal. The kiss ended when they needed air. Sakura smiled at him, and he let go of her hands and helped her up only to embrace her.

"Let's get inside it's starting to be cold, un" he said to her. She smiled and they walked inside. After changing in to dry and warm clothes Sakura made some hot chocolate and they sat down in the couch, talking about various things until Sakura fell asleep leaning against Deidara.

O.O-----------------------XMAS-----------------------O.O

Sasori, Itachi and Kisame walked into the house, they had seen the snowman outside wondering what to find inside. The first thing they felt was the scent of chocolate, they made their way into the living room only to see sacra sleeping in Deidaras embrace, and he was also asleep. Sasori smiled, he was happy for his friend and team mate. The three missing-nins left the room after putting a blanket over the couple.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: tomorrows christmas day, and last chapter I guess… and what was Deidara doing when he left Sakura alone? **

**Me: Tell me!! I want to know!!!**

**Deidara: No… I won't tell you, un! Wait till tomorrow.**

**Me: Meanie... go make Sakura pregnant or some thing -sticks my tongue out-**

**Deidara: Will do -leaves to find Sakura-**

**Please leave a review**

**Suzuki**


	4. Merry Christmas

**A/N:**** Last chapter in my Christmas story. No silly talking this time, just a fast disclaimer (I do not own Naruto and there is no plot to be owned) and then it will begin… the final chapter in Christmas at the Akatsukis. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Merry Christmas**

Sakura woke up next morning, snuggling closer to what she thought was her pillow. When her pillow grunted Sakura realised it wasn't her pillow and she noticed the pair of arms around her waist. She looked up only too see Deidara looking down at her.

"Morning Dei-chan" Sakura smiled at the blond.

"Morning blossom, un" he mumbled before kissing her.

"Get a room" a new voice said. Deidara and Sakura looked up at Kisame. Sakura blushed and Deidara held her closer glaring at Kisame. "Breakfast is done"

"Uhm…" Sakura blushed looking at Deidara who only smiled at her.

"Let's go eat, un" they walked out in the kitchen, holding hands like a real couple. All of the gang was there, Sasori looked up and smiled at them, Kisame drank his sake and Itachi was eating but he also looked up and gave them a nod.

"Merry christmas, boys" Sakura said, sitting down at the table. They all looked at her before remembering.

"Merry christmas (un)" came from them all. After finishing the breakfast Sakura decided to go and change into a dress, she had some time before dinner so she decided to take a bath first.

"I'm going to take a bath, be nice or else Santa won't give you presents" she smiled and walked out of the room. "Dinner at five, dress nice" she continued before she got up to the bathroom.

The akatsukis looked at each other.

"So… any one up for poker" Kisame suggested. The other Akatsuki members nodded and they started to play

O.o----------------------XMAS----------------------o.O

Sakura lowered her self in the hot water, thinking about a special blond. No not Naruto nor Ino but the s-class missing nin from stone; Deidara.

'I guess I have fallen for him'

'**Yapp, you have… its okay. He's hot as hell'** Sakuras inner mind stated.

'I know! So cute'

'**I wonder what he did while we got the photos?'**

'Have no idea…' slowly Sakura drifted of to a dream like state, she wasn't fully awake but she was not asleep either. After hours in the bath Sakura decided she had to get up and pick a dress. There wasn't many to choose between but she was a girl. As every girl knows you're supposed to spend at least one hour choosing what to wear and witch accessories that matched.

She put on some clothes and then walked to her room.

She went threw the small chest of drawers and found two dresses to choose between. The first was soft red, long and really beautiful. No sleeves and it showed her back.

The second was white and showed her shoulders, it was shorter than the first. Long sleeves and there was white fluff at the end of them, and at the bottom of the dress too.

Sakura decided to take the white one. Because they had woken up at 10 and she wasn't finished bathing until 2:30, it was already 4:30 when she had picked dress and fixed her hair. Sakura ran down only to find the males playing poker.

"Go get changed, I have to get the food out." They all looked up at her, Deidara and Kisame gasped, Sasori smiled and Itachi was Itachi so he didn't show anything.

"Cute dress, Sakura-san" Sasori said.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled and then she threw all of them out. "Check it out later, get changed"

While Sakura fixed the last thing with their dinner the boys changed from their Akatsuki clothes to suits. Sakura looked at the table with all food and smiled. 'This is actually really nice' Two arms sneaked around her waist.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan, un" Deidara whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Dei-kun" she turned and gasped, he was really handsome in his suit. "Y-you look great too" she whispered.

"Food" Kisame shouted disturbing the romantic part.

"Yhea, let's eat" Sasori said smiling.

"Hn…" Itachi said. Sakura just smiled and they all sat down. Not so soon after people were asking 'could I get that? Or 'pass me the pie'.

When they had finished dinner they all got in to the living room.

"Kisame, could you hand out the presents?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Sure..." Kisame took one out. "Sasori" he handed it to Sasori who opened it.

"Wow… that's beautiful, thank you Sakura-san" he smiled at the young girl. Then Kisame gave Itachi his gift. Itachi opened it.

"Thank you Sakura, I've been wanting this book for a long time" Sakura stared at him.

"You talk" she said. "Look at the other thing" Sakura was practically jumping up and down in the couch was she and Deidara were sitting. Itachi looked at the photo ram where the picture of him, Sasori and Sakura, all in glitter were standing. He would have smiled if he was any one other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Thank you" he said softly. Kismet started to open his gift.

"YAY SAKE!!!" he shouted happily. "Thank you, Pinky"

"No problem, fishy" she answered smirking. "Here Dei-kun" she handed over his gift. He opened it; inside there was a simple but beautiful silver bracelet.

"Wow… Saku-chan! Arigato" he leaned over and kissed her. A blush showed on her cheeks. "Here your gift" he gave her a small box. She slowly opened it and gasps were heard. Inside the box there was a silver necklace with a silver heart. A small ruby was in the heart as well.

"D-Dei-kun" she looked up at him and threw her self on him hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you." He helped her to put it on when she finally let him out of her hug.

O.o----------------------XMAS----------------------o.O

Later that evening Sakura and Deidara was the last ones in the big living room. They were just enjoying each others company.

"This was the best christmas since I was a child" Sakura mumbled mostly to her self.

"Was it?" Deidara whispered.

"Yes. I got to spend it with you" she kissed him.

"I think it's the best Christmas ever" he said smiling at her. Sakura leaned into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Dei-kun"

"Merry christmas, blossom"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY!!! Finally I'm done and I'm really happy for making this story, I've had so many positive reviews on it and that makes me so happy. **

**Please leave me a review! That will make me so happy!!!!!**

**Love ****Suzuki**


End file.
